vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frisk
WARNING: This article contains spoilers of the game: Undertale. Summary Frisk is the playable character and main protagonist of Undertale. After Frisk falls into the Underground, they embark on a journey to return to the surface. Frisk is the last of the eight humans to fall into the Underground after travelling to Mt. Ebott. Frisk is not the "fallen human" named at the beginning of the game. Frisk's name is revealed in only the True Pacifist Route. The player can project their personality onto Frisk because much about them remains ambiguous. Frisk speaks to NPCs throughout the game, but the exact dialogue is not shown. NPCs dialogue boxes display "..." to show that the NPC is listening to Frisk, and some NPCs respond to questions that Frisk asks. Depending on their actions, players can interpret Frisk as merciful or merciless. Some NPCs emphasize Frisk's kindness, understanding, and grace in the epilogue. Frisk is obedient and only disallows player input when they follow someone else's instructions, such as when Sans tells them to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | Unknown, Varies between 10-C and 7-C | Low 2-C Name: Frisk, "The Human" Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, but it's still a kid Classification: Human, Kid Powers and Abilities: Very good at dodging, Good talker (Can convince most of their enemies into stop fighting), Possible 4th Wall Awareness | DETERMINATION, SAVE and LOAD, Can gain LOVE by killing others | Reality Warping (Can make their dreams come true with DETERMINATION), Regeneration (Can heal themselves using "LastDream"; Low-Godly to Mid-Godly), Can increase their durability by holding on to their hopes , Resurrection (Can come back to life by refusing to die), Can SAVE Lost Souls Attack Potency: Below Average level (They're a child) | Unknown, Varies between Below Average level and Town Level depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Defeated Asgore Dreemurr) | Universe level+ (Can do slight damage to Omega Flowey) Speed: Likely Below Average Level | Unknown, Varies between Below Average Level and Massively Hypersonic+ depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Can dodge lightnings and electricity, Can dodge attacks from Tsunderplane) | Infinite (Escaped from Asriel's Hyper Goner while it destroyed the entire timeline) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Below Average Level | Unknown, it likely Varies depending on how much DETERMINATION they have | Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Class BH | Unknown, Varies between Class BH and Class TJ depending on how much DETERMINATION they have | Universal+ Durability: Likely Wall level (Survived falling into the underground) | Unknown, Varies between Below Average level and Town level depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Defeated Asgore Dreemurr), SAVE and LOAD makes them nearly impossible to kill | Multiverse level+ (Survived a full-power attack from Asriel), SAVE and LOAD makes them nearly impossible to kill, can come back to life by refusing to die. Stamina: Below Average | Very High (Escaped from Undyne, can fight several monster without tiring out) | Likely far higher Range: Melee | Melee, all of time and space via SAVE and LOAD | Melee, all of time and space via SAVE and LOAD Standard Equipment: Stick, Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Torn Notebook Burnt Pan, Empty Gun, Worn Dagger, Bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandanna, Old Tutu, Cloudy Glasses, Stained Apron, Cowboy Hat, Heart Locket, Temmie Armor. Intelligence: Unknown, but seems to be able to solve several puzzles. Very good when it comes to convincing their enemies to stop fighting. Weaknesses: They're just a child | If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. Their Durability Negation is nearly useless | Each time they "die", their friends forget them a little more Key: Without DETERMINATION | With DETERMINATION | With immense amounts of DETERMINATION Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Gender Category:Iconic Characters Category:RPG Characters